


Epic Danvid

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my epic pog pog pog pog danvid omg sad cries
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Epic Danvid

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is a fucking joke istg if i get any comments about this being edgy i will cry it's a joke
> 
> also the beginning is inspired slightly by some wattpad fanfic about david killing all the campers called snap

When Daniel arrived, David had enjoyed his presence.

When Daniel started trying to kill the campers, David felt even stronger passion towards him.

When Daniel asked David to help, he was delighted.

Max, Nikki, Nerris, Harrison.

He takes Nikki out first. Simple, naive, Nikki. She was the easiest to deal with. He just brought her out to the forest, took out his ax, and took her head off with one clean, satisfying, hit.

_``Want to go hunting with me, Nikki?``_

_``You hunt, David?! I never saw you as the type of guy to hunt! Sure! I love hunting!``_

Nerris and Harrison would be, as he calls it, 'hitting two birds with one stone.

He found them arguing about magic by the edge if a cliff, how lucky he was!

So, he pushed them both off.

_``David? What are you doing?``_

_``N-Nerris?! What the hell, David?! Why would you do that?! We need to go help h- AAAAAAAAAAH!``_

Max, his favorite camper. He was last. He always considered Max one of the smarter ones, yes. But in a way, he supposed he was wrong.

Max tended to spend all day around him since the "disappearances" of Nikki, Nerris, Neil, and Harrison, trying to warn him of Daniel.

Ah, yes, Neil. He was the smartest. Being the smartest one, he ran. He was aware he could do nothing, so he ran. He was there, watching. Like a creep...

Neil was planning on running, and Max was planning on staying.

_``Ooh, Max~ Why won't you run away with me?~``_

That was his impression of Neil. Did you like it. Did you laugh. Please laugh.

Eventually, after Max said they weren't friends and just started bullying the poor kid, he finally decided to run and leave behind Max.

He didn't understand why Neil even bothered with him. Max was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

He'd still feel bad ending Max's life. Max was his favorite.

He had a fun idea. He knew Max trusted him, he knew Max would probably honestly follow him almost anywhere.

He went to the lake. He picked up Max by the hood of his hoodie, and threw him into the lake.

_``David? Why are we at the lake?``_

_``Gh...! David, what the fuck?! David! David?! Wait, wait, wait, David! I can't- I can't swim- Help!``_

He went to Daniel and told him of his accomplishments.

Daniel was proud of him.

Daniel congratulated him.

That made him happy.

Daniel told him they would have a lot of fun when they were done with everything. He wonders what Daniel meant.

David didn't like it very much, but it made Daniel happy, so that's good!

He asked Daniel why he wanted to kill all of the children anyways.

Daniel had responded by telling him that he was going to use them as sacrifices to summon his god, Xemüg.

Oh, no. He needs to go find those bodies.

It took a while to find Nikki, Nerris, and Harrison's. Max's was just a pain to get in general, because it had actually ended up sinking to the bottom of the lake.

He put the bodies into a Santa-themed sack. In his defense, he hadn't had anything better.

Once he brought then to Daniel, he clapped in delight, praising him for already having one of the heads cut off.

When David asked what he meant, he told him about how the heads would he thrown into a fire in order to content Xemüg.

That was weird, but it sounded fun!

He started up a fire, threw all the heads in, and started chanting. As Daniel wanted.

_``Xemüg be with us! Xemüg be with us! Xemüg be with us!``_

Their next stop was Spooky Island.

He asked Daniel why they had went there if all places, and to his surprise, Daniel said that Xemüg told him there was someone left, still.

They had go search around for a bit, but eventually they found Jasper.

Jasper.

Him.

Wasn't he... dead?

_``Yoooo! Is that you, David? You look so grown up, that's totally tubular! What brings you here, anyways?``_

_``How are you alive?``_

_``Haha, I'm not, man! I'm a ghost!``_

Daniel stabbing the child he had known to be dead shouldn't have surprised him.

...?

If Jasper was dead, how could Daniel stab him?

He didn't understand what was happening, anymore.

He asked.

That's what he always did.

He asked what was happening,

but this time, he got no response.

He had to put it all together this time, by himself.

Was it a power Xemüg granted him?

Maybe Daniel was already dead.

Daniel is a ghost.

Yeah.

That makes sense.

_``I'm not a ghost.``_

He never told Daniel he thought that.

_``But I'm not alive, either.``_

He wants to tell Daniel to stop being cryptic.

_``I'm not real.``_

...What?

_``None of us are, David. Nobody, nobody, nobody...``_

He laughs. He tells Daniel he needs to work on his jokes a bit more.

_``Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody...``_

He's uncomfortable.

Huh... hadn't he heard of something like that before?

Skitsofrenic- No that's wrong. Schizophrenia??

Haha. Yeah. That would make sense, wouldn't it?

Nikki's head rolled towards him.

Huh? Hadn't he and...

Hadn't he burned that?

_``A gift to remember me by,``_

The man who wore only white said,

_``But maybe, go take a swan dive off a roof and hope Xemüg be with you in your next life. Goodbye.``_

Then he dissapeared, never to be seen again.

The next... few days? (Weeks? Months? He didn't care to watch the time anymore,) passed by as a blur.

The same thing, every day.

He would get up, eat, spend the day with the head... which he had named Daniel, then sleep again.

There wasn't... there wasn't much to do with no campers around, was there? Where were Gwen, Quartermaster, or even Campbell at a time with this?

Maybe when Gwen came back she was scared away by all the blood, the screams he could have sworn came from the forest, or even _that man_ who he would see sometimes.

_``Oh, Daniel... How I wish you were here...``_

The next day. The next day, there was indeed something off about today...

_``If something is ever wrong, tell me, okay, David?``_

That is what Daniel had told him, so he would obey.

He slowly made his way to his Daniel shrine, where the head was. What... You think he wouldn't at least make a nice room for Daniel...?

When he approaches, things feel even more strange.

He got closer.

He got closer.

He got closer.

Why does Daniel look different?

Why does Daniel look like... him?

He doesn't understand.

_``Daniel?``_

He's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead

How did this happen

He never died

He never died?

He never died.

Why would he still be here if he was dead?

He was dead.

Why would he be dead?

Who would have killed him?

That really wasn't Daniel's head.

That wasn't... Nikki's.

It was his own.

He had already said that, though.

Why would it matter to him, he supposes.

The loop would only repeat.

_``So? Did you like it, Daniel?``_

_``I don't understand it at all. Why did you wake me up for this, David?``_

_``It's a fanfiction about us!``_

_``But... why? Also, you should work on your writing, David.``_

_``What?? Why???? It's good.``_

_``Ah. Sure, sure, whatever...``_


End file.
